


Observations of an Outsider

by agent_maximooof



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: JackDaniels, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Office Romance?, Period-Typical Homophobia, mentioned relationships only, office stuff, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_maximooof/pseuds/agent_maximooof
Summary: When a new agent starts working at the SSR, they observe some things the other agents simply don’t notice.





	Observations of an Outsider

When she started working at the S.S.R., Agent Virginia Everhart quickly started to notice very odd things about her colleagues. These said colleagues often ignored Agent Everhart or, when they weren't denying the fact that there were indeed two women working in the office, they would ask her to do their filing for them or to get them a refill on their coffee. Which she did, as she didn't want to deal with any angry war veterans every single day for the foreseeable future. But besides that, she was ignored by all of her coworkers, except Agent Peggy Carter and Agent Daniel Sousa whom also weren't favored by the rest of their colleagues. But being ignored allowed the new agent to use her keen sense of observation to observe her colleagues. She soon knew about Gomez’s gambling problem, how Johnson’s children were doing in school and all about Wilkes’ multiple affairs. She also noticed some weird things going on between Chief Jack Thompson and Agent Sousa. 

They would often walk out of the main area of the office within a few minutes of each other and be gone for at least half an hour, or maybe an hour when there wasn’t a whole lot of work to get done around the office. They would return a few minutes within each other as well, Agent Thompson often returning first with a more smug look on his face than usual. Agent Sousa would return looking cautious and like he was a child had done something wrong and was hiding it from his parents. This happened at least once a day, maybe even twice, and they often went to lunch together. Everyone around the office knew that Thompson and Sousa were ‘friends’ but no one was really friends with Thompson, supposedly. Even Carter was suspicious of their ‘friendship’.On days where the office was busy or either one of them was caught up in a case, it would be almost impossible to not catch the other staring at the one working with an indescribable look on their face. Chief Thompson often looked at Sousa in such a way through the windows of his office. Sousa never seemed to notice, hell nobody ever seemed to notice besides Agent Everhart.  She saw Carter catch the chief staring at Sousa once but the other female agent simply shook her head and continued about her own business. 

She knew that the looks that the two men shared, or the way they looked at each other when they thought nobody else was in the whole entire office, were none of her business she couldn't help but notice every single time these things happened. It's not like there was anything else going on at the office that she was told about really kept her interest for longer than a few hours anyway. Agent Everhart wasn't going to tell anyone else in the office that she believed that Chief Thompson and Agent Sousa were both queers and sleeping together. Even if they weren't sleeping together, it would ruin both of their careers and she respects the two men too much to do that. She also doesn't see the problem with them being together like seemingly everyone else in the world, as long as they weren't hurting each other or other people why would it matter who they were in a relationship or sleeping with? 

The agent sighed and sat down at her desk. Sousa and Chief Thompson were at their usual antics, this time it's Sousa looking at Chief Thompson with the indescribable look. If Agent Everhart had to put a word to it it would have to be admiration, she wouldn't go as far to say that it's a look of love, because that's just ridiculous. The two agents are too smart to be that obvious if they are in fact in a relationship, especially since all of the people around them are supposed to be some of the best when it comes to observation. She's just surprised that none of the other agents haven't caught on, but maybe someone has. Carter seems to always know what's going on so something like that wouldn't get past her. But she can't just bring up something of this scale to someone else, it could potentially ruin both of their careers. Everhart sighed and reverted her attention back to the paperwork at hand. Office 'romances' should be the last of her worries, as the paperwork has been steadily stacking up while she's been ogling her colleagues. Well actually, she was ogling them while they were ogling them each other. As long as those looks didn't affect anything in the office, Agent Everhart didn't have any reason to bring them up to anyone else. 

For today, at least, she'll leave the two lovesick fools alone. 

 


End file.
